Magia encantada
by sakuranoel
Summary: Se armo una discución que termino con gritos y una bola de fuego mi tío el director lo vio fuimos a la dirección y ahora durante todo el año con las chicas tenemos que soportar a shaoran y sus 5 amigos viviendo en nuestra mansion y para colmo trabajando con nosotras, como trabajar con 6 chicos que nos odian, yo a shaoran lo amo aunque el no sabe pero eso no quita que sea un idiota
1. Comienzo de problemas

MAGIA ENCANTADA

Capítulo 1: El problema/El castigo

Normal = eh… normal

"_cursiva" = _pensamiento y/o recuerdo

**Negrita =** diálogo

(n/s) = notas de la autora

SAKURA POV

Me levante temprano a esos de las 6:00AM era la primera vez que yo me despertaba primera así que tenía que aprovechar, me dirigí al baño y llene un balde con agua fría, una vez lleno el balde me acerque a la cama continua a la mía y …PLASH! La persona que se encontraba durmiendo quedo empapada en agua. Se levantó y me quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido y dijo con una vos que detonaba estar enojada:

**Sak, prima, amiga, compinche****… ****SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ME BAÑASTE EN AGUA FRÍA?-** yo no aguantaba más la así que me eche a reír ella me seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido y yo no podía hablar de la risa así que lo primero que atine a hacer fue a señalar el despertador que en ese entonces ya marcaba las 6:25AM, al verlo mi amiga se levantó tranquilamente se vistió de lo más tranquila mientras yo era un manojo de nervios, no entendía nada se supone que ya era tarde-**Sak todavía no te cambias? Yo mientras bajo a desayunar apúrate o me como tu desayuno por ti-**en eso me di cuenta que yo seguía en pijama y ya casi eran las siete como pude me puse mi uniforme el cual consistía en una pollera azul, remera blanca manga corta con el escudo del colegio en el costado de arriba derecho, medias blancas, zapatos negros y una corbata azul con blanco, me arregle el cabello tome mi bolso y baje a desayunar.

Ah! no me presente mi nombra es Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya tengo 17 años soy de estatura mediana pelo largo enrulado color castaño hasta la cadera ojos color jade y tez blanca soy buena en deportes, música y teatro pero detesto las matemáticas me marean demasiado el que las haya inventado me va a tener que escuchar cuando lo encuentre, en fin al bajar me encontré con que todos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos yo no les preste atención y me dirigí corriendo hacia la puerta cuando escucho a mi tío

-**Sakura sobrina ¡Porqué vas tan apurada! aún falta más de media hora para que empiecen las clases-** yo me pare en seco _"pero que torpe soy si mi tío es el director de la escuela y todavía está en casa significa que no llego tarde"_ pensé, bufe para mis adentros el ser tan despistada y me senté a desayunar

**-Buenos días lamento no haber saludado antes es que creí que llegábamos tarde ¿tommy porque no me avisaste?- **En eso me di cuenta que tommy estaba con una cámara en la mano una gotita me apareció en la cabeza tommy jamás cambiaria al contrario cada día me grababa más y me creaba el doble de trajes para que use, ella seguía siendo la misma niña ultramente observadora su pelo azulado le llegaba hasta la cadera sus ojos son de un color amatista su piel de tez blanca, de estatura mediana.

**-Lo siento sakurita es que te veías divina con tu cara de confundida que no pude resistirme a grabarte y no decir nada-** me dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, yo solo suspire y seguí comiendo mi desayuno.

**-Buenos días monstruo-**_"Que tiene de buenos si estás tú en ellos"_ pensé –** YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ¡MONSTRUO!- **grite exasperada mi hermano era uno de los pocos que me sacaban de mis casillas con solo decir una palabra.

**- Ya no grites que me vas a dejar sordo, además solo a un monstruo como tú se le podría olvidar que su tío es el dueño y director del colegio-** hay yo ya echaba humo por las orejas así que le mande una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa, la cara de mi hermano se contrajo y yo reí satisfactoriamente.

**-Sakura, tomoyo ¿Cómo les va con sus clases de magia? recuerden que tu tomoyo debes aprender a manejar tu poder como hada de la música y tu Sakura como hada de la vida-**dijo mi abuelito misaki

**-Claro abuelito nos está yendo muy bien, yo ya aprendí a controlar mi poder de la música a la perfección- **respondió tommy.

**-¿Y tú Sakura?- **me miró

**-Yo muy bien abuelito desde que reviví a mamá mis poderes han ido aumentando y ya sé cómo controlarlos mejor-**respondí

**-Muy bien las felicito pero dada la hora creo que ya tendrían que irse-** en efecto ya teníamos que irnos revise mi bolso para verificar que tenía todo libros, el almuerzo, las cartas Sakura, a kero, Biako y megumi que se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente dentro de mi bolso nos despedimos y partimos caminando hacia el colegio ya que me tío se había ido antes que nosotras.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué rayos saben que tenes magia? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Hadas? ¿Reviviste a tu madre? ¿Que no era que no se podía? ¿Tommy tiene magia? ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a una escuela de magia? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Vivís con tus tíos? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo paso? Bueno verán al cumplir 13 años decidí contarle a mi familia sobre kero, Jue, las cartas y mi magia grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que ellos ya lo sabían y que éramos parte del clan estrella. También nos dijeron que tommy tenia poderes la sorpresa fue grande pero nos alegramos mucho, ese día nos enteramos que tommy era un hada de la música y yo de la vida así que ambas comenzamos a estudiar en la escuela "Seijo" para magos/hechiceros etc.. Así fuimos aprendiendo a controlar nuestros poderes y a aumentarlos aprendiendo así nuevos hechizos, tommy creo 2 guardianas Mishu una tigresa purpura con rayas negras y a michi una tigresa rosada, yo a pesar de tener 2 guardianes cree otras 2 a Biako una tigresa igual a kerberos solo que azulada y una loba blanca llamada megumi, la verdad que me alegra haberlas creado ya que siempre entretiene a kero y juegan con los guardianes de tommy pero hay algo que no entiendo mucho de ellas siempre son frías con las demás personas pero conmigo y tommy son muy simpáticas y chistosas pero bueno las quiero tal y como son, en fin a los 15 años ya era capaz de revivir algunos seres pequeños sin dificultad alguna así que como extrañaba mucho a mi mama la reviví estaba muy contenta de que hubiera podido hacerlo aunque revivirla tuvo sus desventajas porque me debilito mucho y estuve 4 mese internada gran regañada que me dieron por hacerlo pero me la aguante porque nadie ni nada podía sacar la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro por tener devuelta junto a mí a mi querida mama, en realidad soy la única hada de la vida que existe por eso tengo que tener mucho cuidado porque hay personas que me quieren matar para poder robarse mi poder. Vivimos todos juntos en una mansión en la cima de la montaña cerca del bosque porque 2 meses antes de cumplir los 16 mi casa y la de tommy fueron prendidas fuego por suerte todos habíamos salido de viaje y ninguna de nuestras pertenencias salió dañada ya que estaban protegidos bajo un conjuro que mi prima y yo creamos para protegerlos, nunca supimos la causa del incendio pero todos nos vinimos a vivir con mis abuelos misaki y kaede ellos gustosos nos aceptaron que nos quedáramos con ellos al principio era solo temporal pero como nos gustaba tanto vivir ahí nos quedamos permanentemente los terrenos ya que no los usábamos fueron vendidos a unos petroleros que querían las tierra. En fin creo que también preguntaran que paso con shaoran y meiling bueno ellos regresaron a china con mei nos seguimos comunicando mediante correo y cartas pero las cartas que yo le mande a shaoran casi todas me las respondió pero después de la última carta que le envié me dijo que no lo buscara más que era una descarada y no sé qué otras cosas más la verdad no sé porque me dijo eso, a principio del año pasado regresaron para quedarse permanentemente en Tomoeda yo estaba muy feliz cuando los fui a saludar meiling me recibió feliz de la vida pero cuando fui a saludar a shaoran actuó frio conmigo mei me dijo que algo había pasado pero que no decía nada a nadie ni siquiera a ella, también me conto que estaba muy distante y que ya no confiaba en ella que solo confiaba en wei, a mí me pareció muy extraño además de que me dolió que me tratara así, comenzaron la escuela en el instituto Seijo así que nunca están lejos de mí, el grupo sigue siendo el mismo meiling, tomoyo, rica, naoko, chiharu y yo, shaoran se alejó de nosotras y ahora se junta con Eriol hiraguisawa, Yamasaki takashi, Kenji matsumoto, Lince hiritaka y Lien flane ellos son los 6 mejores integrantes del equipo de baloncesto, shaoran y Lien son los líderes, la verdad shaoran se ha convertido un estúpido, frío y arrogante chico del que sigo completa e irreversiblemente enamorada es que por más que me ignore no eh podido olvidarlo pero eso no quita que sea un idiota, en fin las chicas y yo estamos en el grupo de las porristas en el que yo y meiling somos las capitanas.

Por si no lo notaron si chiharu y las chicas también tienen magia al igual q takashi y sus amigos lo descubrimos el año pasado cuando nos atacaron para robarnos fue muy gracioso porque los dejamos colgando de un puente takashi y los demás no sé cómo lo descubrieron y la verdad no me atrevo a preguntar takashi y Eriol siguen siendo nuestros amigos pero los demás eh digamos que nos odian y la verdad ni idea porque los idiotas son ellos no nosotras grrrr... Yamasaki es el novio de chiharu y Eriol bueno está enamorado de tommy sé que no soy la más observadora pero se nota a lenguas que esta coladito por ella ya le he dicho que se le confiese pero no me hace caso, Eriol sigue teniendo de guardianes a spinel y nakuru (nakuru que ahora está coladita por mi "hermano" yukito y yukito por ella pero yuki todavía no encuentra el momento para declararse y ya hace 1 año que siguen así pero ya con Eriol y Tommy armamos un plan para juntarlos) por otro lado mi hermano volvió con kaho y la verdad me alegra que nakuru "este" con yuki y kaho con touya porque ellas son las UNICAS cuñadas que acepto y las UNICAS que se merecen a mis hermanos, por otro lado, shaoran creo 2 guardianes fox un lobo gris con negro y wolk un tigre negro como la noche sus guardianes a mí me quieren mucho pero shaoran no deja que estén conmigo y mis guardianes así que ellos siempre se le escapan para poder verme a mí y a mis guardianas ya que fox está enamorado de megumi y wolk de Biako además que según recuerdo una vez me dijeron "_eres la única capaz de hacer feliz a nuestro amo estamos seguros que él no te ha olvidado"_ desearía que eso fuera verdad pero sé que no lo es o al menos eso creo sino no me trataría indiferente y ya no me harían bromas a mí y a mis amigas no sé qué tienen en contra nuestra, bueno spinel esta enamorado de Mishu la guardiana de tommy "_de tal amo tal guardián_" y mi querido kero esta coladito mor michi la otra guardián de tommy es muy gracioso ver a kero y a spi enamorados. Bueno retomando el capítulo ya que la autora se entretuvo **demasiado** explicando (n/a sak tiene razón perdonen me entretuve demasiado explicando)

Bueno llegamos al colegio y al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con 4 caras sonrientes que bien sus sonrisas podían competir con la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, allí se encontraban mei rica naoko y chiharu sentadas en un círculo esperando a que llegáramos a nuestros bancos para poder charlas un rato:

**-Buenos días chicas-** nos saludaron mientras nosotras nos acercábamos al círculo

**-buenos días a ustedes también- **respondimos tommy y yo con una sonrisa

-**chicas ¿Se enteraron lo que paso ayer con li?-** a la mención de ese nombre yo ya estaba zamarreando a chiharu para que me dijera ella me miro extrañada pero de igual forma nos contó-**ayer un montón de chicas le preguntaron quien le gusta si tiene novia ya saben lo usual-**todas asentimos-**bueno esta vez li en vez de ignorarlas se harto y les contesto que ya estaba enamorado de una chica hermosa de pelo café y ojos verdes y que ella era a la única que él quería, también dijo que ninguna de ellas estaría a la altura de su belleza y de su nivel mágico ya que ella era una en un millón- (n/a **osea Sakura le gusta a shaoran se debieron dar cuenta por lo castaña y ojos verdes)eso me puso triste chiharu se dio cuenta ya que ellas ya sabían mis sentimientos por él y rápidamente se disculpó por haberlo dicho**- disculpa sak no me di cuenta no era mi intención decírtelo así discúlpame**- yo negué con la cabeza

**- no descuida igual prefiero que me lo digas tu antes que cualquiera de todos modos me iba a enterar, debí imaginarme que se enamoraría de otra tarde o temprano-** una lagrima traicionera callo por mi mejilla yo me la limpie para que no lo notaran pero muy tarde meiling ya la había vistoen eso se levantó furiosa y se volteo hacia shaoran que por cierto se sienta atrás mío por lo que seguramente escucho toda la conversación y nosotras ni cuenta nos dimos de que ya había llegado y que estábamos hablando alto como para que media clase se enterara que hacíamos.

**-SHAORAN LI ERES UN IDIOTA CON TODAS LAS LETRAS- **dijo una meilingfuriosa, la verdad hace mucho que no veía la expresión de terror en la cara de shaoran, pero por suerte a shaoran le salvo la campana ya que en ese instante entro el profesor terada para comenzar las clases, las chicas se fueron a sentar pero mei le dio a shaoran una mirada de esas que dicen "_te matare después de clases de esta no te salvas_" escuche a shaoran tragar pesado y fijar la vista hacia el pizarrón.

**DESPUES DE ANDA A SABER CUANTAS MATERIAS:**

Al fin era la última clase pero para colmo que materia era "MATEMÁTICAS" la materia que más odio es oficial el mundo me odia. Pero por suerte tocó la campa de la hora de la comida, de pronto al que corría muy rápido paso a mi lado y salió a toda velocidad del aula y atrás de este meiling que se detuvo en la puerta para gritar con un puño en el aire:

**-SHAORAN ERES UN COBARDE POR AHORA TE SALVASTE PERO CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA TE ANIQUILARE-** una gotita me salió de la cabeza meiling en verdad iba a aniquilarlo sino hacia algo shaoran moriría joven, me acerque a ella le toque con una mano el hombro ella se dio vuelta y yo negaba con la cabeza-** Sakura no importa lo que digas o hagas el idiota de mi primo pagara por hacerte derramar una lagrima**- en eso llegaron las chicas _"mis salvadoras"_ pensé.

**-chicas vamos apúrense y vamos a comer afuera ya no aguanto estar aquí adentro-** nos dijo rica, así que todas salimos y nos sentamos debajo del gran árbol de cerezo que se encuentra en un lugar aislado del patio por lo cual es muy tranquilo y solo nosotras vamos ahí, sacamos nuestros almuerzos y nos dispusimos a comer mientras charlábamos

**-hey sak desde hoy era que comenzábamos a trabajar en la mansión ¿verdad?-**pregunto rica

**-si chicas si pueden si, ya que es el momento de comenzar a entrenar nuestros caballos si es que queremos competir, de igual forma si compiten o no habría que entrenarlos desde ahora para evitar inconvenientes-**respondí

**-entonces nos conviene comenzar hoy, saben tengo muchas ganas de ver a tormenta-** respondió naoko

**-y yo a mi querido príncipe-** respondió chiharu

**-yo a red-** respondió rica

**-yo a constelación-** respondió meiling

**-yo a cometa-** respondió tommy

**-bueno bueno de todas formas hoy llega lo que queda de sus maletas así que a partir de hoy chiharu naoko y rica vivirán con nosotras así que si quieren podemos salir todos juntos a cabalgar tú también estas invitada mei después de todo yo también quiero salir un rato con espartano-** comenté porque la verdad hace mucho que no salíamos todas juntas a cabalgar así que aprovechando que las chicas se mudan a nuestra casa ¿Por qué no?

Las chicas se mudan con nosotras debido a que los papas de naoko y rica murieron en un avión según dijeron había una fuga de gas lo que hizo explotar el avión y los papas de chiharu bueno la mama de chiharu era muy buena pero murió hace 2 años de cáncer y el papa de chiharu murió hace 2 meses, los padres de mis amigas dejaron a chiharu, naoko y rica en custodia de mis padres debido a que eran muy amigos y ellos sabían que si algo pasaba las dejaban en buenas manos, la razón de que todavía no vivían con nosotros es que se tardó mucho con los papeleos y con mudar las cosas es por eso que recién cuando lleguemos a casa las chicas serán oficialmente mis hermanas.

**-Dale aunque sak tommy quería preguntarles si no me podía ir a vivir con ustedes porque las cosas con mi primo están cada vez peor-** dijo una triste meiling

**¿Tan mal se están llevando? ¿Recuerdo que shaoran y tú se llevaban bastante bien antes? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Claro si se puede saber- **pregunto rica un poco intrigada sobre qué le había pasado al joven oji-ambar, mei iba a contestar pero una voz más que conocida para mí la interrumpió.

**-Lo que paso es que ella defiende a una persona que me hizo mucho daño, en vez de defender a su propio primo-** comento un molesto shaoran desde la cima del árbol yo alce la vista y vio que no solo estaba ahí y escucho toda la conversación sino que también estaba con todos sus amigos

**-ESO NO ES CIERTO SHAORAN Y TU LO SABES**- respondió una enojada meiling- **tú eres el idiota que cree que Sakura está enamorada de otra persona-**gritó meiling exasperada eso termino por colmar la paciencia de shaoran así que él y sus amigos bajaron del árbol para quedar cara a cara con nosotras que ya nos habíamos parado.

**- MEILING SABES MUY BIEN QUE YO TENGO RAZON ES MAS TENGO UNA CARTA ESCRITA POR LA MISMA SAKURA QUE COMPRUEBA QUE SALIO CON OTRO CHICO MIENTRAS ME DECIA QUE ME QUERÍA A MI ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS A RETRUCAR PORQUE YO TENGO PRUEBAS Y TU NO TIENES NADA-** grito shaoran que estaba todo rojo de furia y de vergüenza por haber dicho gritando que yo le dije que lo quería , yo también me sonrose un poco lo admito pero eso no quita que yo no estaba ni enterada de que salía con un chico _"Qué raro mientras shaoran estaba en Hong Kong yo rechace a todos los que se me declaraban diciendo que ya tenía/tengo y siempre tendré un único dueño aquí hay gato encerrado"._

**-SHAORAN SIGUES SIENDO UN ESTUPIDO, YO YA INTENTE MIL VECES EXPLICARTE ESA CARTA PERO TU NO ME ESCUCHAS-** shaoran ya está harto estaba tan enojado que sin darse cuenta le tiro a meiling una llamarada de fuego eso a meiling le agarro desprevenida pero por suerte yo me interpuse entre la bola y meiling y la apague, eso era todo yo ya estaba harta de esta situación lo mismo todos los días.

**-ESTAS LOCO CASI ME QUEMAS, UBA COSA ES QUE TE ENOJES Y OTRA ES QUE QUIERAS MATAR A TU PROPIA PRIMA-** gritaron al unísimo las chicas yo seguía callada no tenía nada que comentar.

En eso llega mi tío osea el director y al ver lo que paso se acerca

**-Se puede saber que pasa aquí todos a la dirección ahora-** _"esto es malo nunca había visto a mi tío tan enojado, es oficial estamos en problemas"_

**NOTAS DE LA AUORA:**

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fik así que por favor denle una oportunidad, ojala les guste espero sus comentarios con muchas esperanzas de que sean buenos jaja bueno tratare de subir los capítulos seguido aunque si ocurre algún inconveniente les avisare**


	2. Es un idiota!

**ES UN IDIOTA!**

Normal = eh… normal

_"cursiva"_ = pensamiento y/o recuerdo

**Negrita** = diálogo

(n/s) = notas de la autora

En el capítulo anterior:

**-SHAORAN SIGUES SIENDO UN ESTUPIDO, YO YA INTENTE MIL VECES EXPLICARTE ESA CARTA PERO TU NO ME ESCUCHAS**- shaoran ya está harto estaba tan enojado que sin darse cuenta le tiro a meiling una llamarada de fuego eso a meiling le agarro desprevenida pero por suerte yo me interpuse entre la bola y meiling y la apague, eso era todo yo ya estaba harta de esta situación lo mismo todos los días.

**-ESTAS LOCO CASI ME QUEMAS, UBA COSA ES QUE TE ENOJES Y OTRA ES QUE QUIERAS MATAR A TU PROPIA PRIMA**- gritaron al unísimo las chicas yo seguía callada no tenía nada que comentar.

En eso llega mi tío ósea el director y al ver lo que paso se acerca

**-Se puede saber que pasa aquí todos a la dirección ahora**- _"esto es malo nunca había visto a mi tío tan enojado, es oficial estamos en problemas"_

Continuamos con el capítulo:

**Sakura POV:**

_"es un idiota, todos son idiotas, los chicos son todos idiotas..."_ era en lo unico en lo que pensaba solo a Li se le ocurre atacarnos con una llamarada de fuego en frente de mi tío encima a mí y a tommy sus "niñitas" hay es un idiota _"pero bien que sueñas con él todas las noches sakurita"_ lo que me faltaba mi maldita voz interna púes si como verán no estoy de buen humor.

-**Y bien alumno li me va a explicar porque uno de mis 12 mejores alumnos estaba gritando como loco en el descanso y encima agrede a las sobrinas e hija del director y con ello me refiero a porque ataco a las señoritas y porque gritaba-** decía mi tío con tono autoritario el que por cierto casi nunca utiliza solo cuando está realmente enfadado

5 minutos después...

silencio...

silencio...

**-y bien alumno me piensa contestar o no- ** mi tío ya estaba sacado de sus casillas Li lo estaba provocando- **a ver ustedes alumnos**- señalo a los amigos de Li -** ustedes también podrían explicar su actitud frente a las señoritas- **desvié mi mirada a unas furiosas es poco decir Meiling Chiharu hasta Rika Naoko y las mismísima Tomoyo estaban a punto de estallar esto se estaba complicando.

**Shaoran POV:**

no lo puedo creer ósea yo SHAORAN LI el chico más inteligente y que jamás castigaban estaba en la dirección escuchando al director preguntando qué había pasado cuando ni yo sabía, al principio no iba a responder mi mirada estaba concentrada en Sakura si MI SAKURA que se veía como si para ella la situación no fuera importante eso me sirvió la sangre _"para ella nada es importante sobre todo tu, tú no eres nada para ella" _pensé tristemente.

**-Lo que pasa señor director es que sus "sobrinitas" e "hijita" son unas víboras mentirosas- **dije con el tono más rencoroso posible en eso lo que vi me sorprendió.

**-LI YA ME TIENES HARTA CIERRA LA BOCA- **gritaron Naoko y Rika a la vez que Chiharu y Meiling decían:

**-¡BASTA YA NO ENTIENDO QUE TE PASA!-** gritaron ya hartas

**- ES VERDAD YA DEJA DE MOLESTARNOS Y DINOS QUE PASA-** espeto Tomoyo bastante enojada lo que me resultó bastante curioso ya que ella usualmente era pura alegría

**-SI QUIEREN SABER QUE ME PASA DIGANLE A SU AMIGUITA SAKURA A VER SI ELLA SABE PORQUE POR LO QUE VEO A ELLA NO LE PREOCUPA NADA NI SIQUIERA LOS SENTIMIENTOS-** grité furioso

-**Señores, Señoritas mantengan la compostura que..-** el director intentó calmar el ambiente pero fue interrumpido por algo que sorprendió a todos

-**YA BASTA ME TIENEN HARTA CON TODO ESTO-**yo iba a decir algo cuando..-**TÚ CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA LI QUE ES POR TU CULPA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ- **okey hasta tomoyo estaba temblando, jamás que se entienda bien JAMAS habíamos visto así a sakura, ni siquiera cuando se enojaba con Touya**-A VER ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?! NO ENTIENDO NADA DE LO QUE SHAORAN DICE QUE HICE Y ENCIMA USTEDES ME TRATAN ASI CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE SON MIS AMIGOS... YA BASTA ME HARTE SUPERARON LOS LIMITES!- **termino de decir sakura todos quedamos estupefactos

**Sakura POV:**

okey es oficial estaba realmente furiosa me levante de mi silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta la cual abrí y antes de salir e interrumpió mi tío que dijo con voz temblorosa muy rara en el:

**-Sakurita no puedes irte todavía no les he dicho el castigo-** ok ya no interesaba el castigo lo único que quería era largarme de ahí

**-Tío no soporto estar en un mismo salón con gente imbécil y estúpida- **señale a Li y sus amigos para luego decir-** así que me retiro, tu elije el castigo que Tomoyo me lo comunicara, de acuerdo?- **silencio, yo sonreí- **Tomare tu silencio como un sí , si me disculpan me retiro**- dicho esto salí del salón mientras por última vez vi hacer a mi tío un par de llamadas a anda saber a quién, bueno me dirigí a clases, porque en el tiempo que estuvimos en la dirección nos perdimos 2 de las 4 clases restantes lo cual en cierto modo agradecí.

**Tomoyo POV:**

Wow jamás había visto a sakura de ese modo todo esto es culpa del idiota de Li que la está haciendo sufrir_ "juro que si matar no fuera un crimen ya lo habría descuartizado hace muuucho tiempo" _ en abría un castigo sobre todo por las llamadas que hizo mi papá a todos nuestros padres

**-Bueno alumnos estuve hablando con sus padres y todos juntos acordamos su castigo, el cual será quedarse en lo que resta del año en la mansión DAIDOUJI-KINOMOTO-AMAMIYA a vivir y para trabajar en esta junto a las chicas-** dijo mi padre una vez recuperado la compostura

Li iba a refutar algo cuando mi padre dijo en un tono que denotaba a reproche:

**-Jóvenes-**nos miró a los 11 que éramos descontando a Sakura-**sus padres han dicho que ese será su castigo y que de no cumplirlo los mandaran a una escuela militar así que a menos que quieran ir a esa escuela cumplirán con el castigo ENTENDIDO?-**todos estábamos pálidos sin poder hablar así que lo único que atinamos a hacer fue a asentir con la cabeza

_"Esto no le agradara nada a Sakura cuando le diga que los chicos vivirán con nosotros" _iba pensando en cómo reaccionaría sakura cuando le contara, al entrar al aula ya había terminado la última hora así que comencé a guardar mis cosas mientras le contaba a sakura el castigo...

**Eriol POV:**

Jamás imagine ver así a sakura se notaba en su tono de voz el sufrimiento que era causado por Li al decir esas palabras_ "Hay algo que no cierra es necesario investigar la situación porque Sak dice algo y Li dice otra: a sakura se le nota que esta enamoradísima de shaoran y a este de sakura el problema es saber qué fue lo que paso para que shaoran pensara eso de sakura"_

**-Chabón en tremendo problema nos metimos-**comentaba Takashi

-**Si para colmo vamos a tener que vivir con ellas en la misma casa y...-**lince fue interrumpido por un grito:

-**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE-**el grito hizo retumbar todo el colegio**-NI EN SUEÑOS VIVO CON ESOS CEREBROS DE GUSANO-**

-Ya se enteró- lancé un suspiro esto iba cada vez peor

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Muchos se estarán preguntando ¿De qué habla Shaoran? bueno esta pregunta se responderá mas adelante solo les puedo decir que nuestro querido chico malinterpreto todo jaja buenos espero dejen ****rewiews**

**¡ah! y muchas gracias a Misaos por su rewiew: Me hiciste muy feliz! me ha levantado el ánimo saber que te ha gustado la historia!**

**bueno me despido tratare de subir pronto otro capitulo**


	3. Entrar en razon

**Entrar en razón**

Normal = eh… normal

_"cursiva"_ = pensamiento y/o recuerdo

**Negrita** = diálogo

(n/s) = notas de la autora

En el capitulo anterior:

**Eriol POV:**

Jamás imagine ver así a sakura se notaba en su tono de voz el sufrimiento que era causado por Li al decir esas palabras_"Hay algo que no cierra es necesario investigar la situación porque Sak dice algo y Li dice otra: a sakura se le nota que esta enamoradísima de shaoran y a este de sakura el problema es saber qué fue lo que paso para que shaoran pensara eso de sakura"_

**-Chabón en tremendo problema nos metimos-**comentaba Takashi

-**Si para colmo vamos a tener que vivir con ellas en la misma casa y...-**lince fue interrumpido por un grito:

-**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE-**el grito hizo retumbar todo el colegio**-NI EN SUEÑOS VIVO CON ESOS CEREBROS DE GUSANO-**

-Ya se enteró- lancé un suspiro esto iba cada vez peor

Continuamos con el capítulo:

**Tomoyo POV:**

Esto está muy mal se nota a lenguas que sakura está sufriendo lo peor de todo: "_está acabando con medio salón de clases mi pobre papá tendrá que pagar por eso"…" hay que hacerla entrar en razón"_ pensaba Tomoyo mientras veía como todas "trataban" de calmar a una furiosa Sakura, en eso se despiertan 3 de sus 4 salvadores _"Nos han salvado estamos agradecidas"_ si eso diría una vez que sakura se calmara al hablar con sus guardianes

Me acerque cuidadosamente al bolso de sakura y metí la cabeza dentro de este:

**-Kero pssss Kero, Biako, Megumi despierten necesitamos ayuda, sakura se volvió loca- **Les susurre lo más despacio que pude aunque con el lio que había no se iban a dar por enteradas si gritaba SE ACABA EL MUNDO seguirían tratando de calmar a sakura en vez de hacerme cazo, era imposible despertar a estos dormilones entonces me acorde de algo, acerque a sus narices un pedazo de chocolate:

**-mmm chocolate-** decían los guardianes entre dormidos entonces kero se levanta al sentir que algo pesado cae dentro del bolso... Eran 3 borradores sakura los arrojó cuando intentaron quitárselos**- ¡AUUUCH ESO DOLIO QUE ES LO QUE ESTA!-** kero quedo con la boca desencajada cuando al salir vio algo que ni en sus más raros sueños hubiera visto:

Sakura estaba (n/s: en ese momento sakura solo estaba enfadada. Más adelante la verán realmente enojada y la palabra demonio le quedara corta muajajajajaja) llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de meiling y rika, chiharu estaba sobándole la espalda tratando de que se calmara mientras que rika trataba de hablar con ella

**Eriol POV:**

Estábamos caminando por el patio cuando varios ruidos raros y un fuerte sollozo llamo nuestra atención:

**-Che chabón que es ese ruido parece que alguien está llorando, no tengo ganas de escuchar llantos de una niña babosa a la que seguramente rechazaron y se sentó a sollozar-**reclamo Kenji haciendo un ademan con la mano para ir a ver que sucedía.

**-Seguramente es Kinomoto que se largó a llorar por perder a sus amigas-** decía Shaoran en un tono neutro

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-** algo de curiosidad surgió en mí, no pude evitar preguntar

**-Fácil porque en la dirección dije la verdad de la personalidad de Sakura y debe ser por eso que sus amigas la dejaron por mentirosa, pero se lo merece por lo que me hizo... aunque me duela decirlo es cierto-** esto último lo susurro bajito para que solo él lo escuchara pero muy tarde Eriol lo había escuchado y averiguaría que sucedía.

**-¡Como lo sabes tú no sabes cómo es Sakura tú no sabes nada!-**espeté furioso él no sabía nada y no me quedaría parado viendo como decía todas esas cosas que ni el mismo se creía de mi mejor amiga

**-Que como lo se QUEN NO TE ACUERDAS LO QUE TE CONTE-**wow Shaoran desde que volvió se enfadaba fácilmente

**-YO NO TE CREO NADA NO TIENES PRUEBAS-**grite ya cansado, li iba a decir algo pero yo una vez volví a mi imagen de chico amable le dije en tono neutro- **nunca mostraste la carta ¿no se te ha ocurrido que has malinterpretado algo que viste/leíste o escuchaste de sakura?-**le dije capaz que ahora si me diría lo que en verdad paso "_eso de la carta no se lo creo nada"_

-Claro que si yo….- li iba a decir algo pero entonces….

**-MOCOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**-esto se iba a poner feo-**NO TOMOYO DEJAME QUE LO MATO LO MATOOOO-** se escuchó el grito de Kero

**-Shaoran yo que tu escondo tu presencia mágica y me voy rapidito para la casa-**le aconsejo lien con voz asustadiza a Shaoran**-los guardianes de Sakura solo sus más cercanas amigas las han visto, todos dicen que si lastiman a su niñita aniquilaran al que lo hizo**-termino de contar lien.

**-Ya conozco al peluche parlante y da más risa que miedo-**Shaoran iba a decir algo cuando 2 flechas aparecieron en el camino dirigidas directamente hacia un Shaoran que por andar distraído casi no se salva…

**-Eso es para que veas que si la vuelves a lastimar o fulminar aunque sea con el pensamiento ¡TE ANIQUILARE QUEDA CLARO!-**Dijo JUE con un tono amenazante... lo último prácticamente lo gritó**-No escuche tu respuesta LI- **Jue se acercó amenazantemente a li que era el único que por lo menos respiraba porque los otros estaban petrificados

**-S-S-si-**Shaoran tartamudeaba no es secreto que siempre le tuvo cierto temor a nuestro gélido amigo alado... este iba a decir algo cuando…

**-JUE déjalos vámonos a casa se preocuparan si llegamos tarde- **dijo Sakura con una voz tan gélida que hasta a mí me dio escalofríos a todos los miraba sin expresión alguna pero al parar en mi me dirigió una sonrisa gracias a la cual saque un suspiro de alivio al saber que sakura seguía siendo mi mejor amiga

**Tomoyo POV:**

Esto es raro sakura cuando paro de sollozar se levantó sin dar explicación alguna solo dijo

**FLASH BACK**

_**Sakura no nos explicaras que sucedió?-**__ pregunté con algo de preocupación_

_Sakura solo se dio media vuelta y les dirigió una sonrisa a todas alegando que al llegar a casa después de comer les contaría ya que no quería llegar a casa con ojos llorosos ... No quería preocupar a nadie dijo_

**FIN FLASH BCK**

Sakura quiera o no me explicara qué fue lo que pazo ... aunque por lo menos la hicimos entrar en razón y esa sonrisa perdida volvió a flote ahora lo único que hay que lograr es que flote por completo y que no se hunda

**-Jóvenes que bueno que los veo, venía a avisarles que sus cosas ya están en nuestra mansión y que a partir de este momento vivirán en nuestra mansión-**Nos avisó mi tío con su característica sonrisa que nadie le quitaba… 3…..2…..1:

**-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**Gritaron los chicos al unísimo para eso nosotras y mi tío ya estábamos 10 cuadras adelantados así que imagínense el gritaso que pegaron... Escuche a Mei y Sak reír por lo bajo cuchicheando anda a saber qué pero su mirada se veía maliciosa yo alce una ceja _"Y ahora que se trae sakura i meiling entre manos"_

**Notas de la AUTORAAAA:**

**H****olaaa me encuentro súper feliz así que decidí subir otro cap. mas esta vez me alegro mucho saber que ya tengo varios rewiews así que ****GRACIAS GRACIAS MILLL GRACIAS!**

**Agradecimientos aaaaa:**

**Misaos: Gracias por no abandonar esta historia fuiste la primera en alegrarme el día al saber que seguías leyendo mi historia **

**Kagome555m: Graciasss jaja todos quieren saber que rayos le pasa al idiota de shaoran jaja pero el misterio continua… muajajajaja (risita maniática)**

**Anonimo . S: No sé quién seas pero cumplí tu deseo apareció JUE y KERITOO prometo que aparecerán los otros personajes y que el próximo cap. será más largo LO JURO**

**Sara: Jaja creíste que sakurita estaba enojada pues no solo estaba algo enfadada si eso te dio miedo espera a verla realmente furiosa muajajaja la palabra demonio le va a quedar corta.**

**Flor de Cerezo: Me agrada que te hayan justado mis súper apodos espero que te sigan gustando mis otras situaciones raras jaja ;) **

**YYY PORQUE SOY MUUY BUENA LES DOY OTRA PISTA SOBRE EL MALENTENDIDO EN EL QUE SHAORAN ESTA:**

**.El chico que shaoran cree que salió con sakurita se llama SHINGO Y ES EL PRIMO DE SAKURITA**

**.Shaoran malinterpreto una frase de la carta es por eso que volvió a Japón sin que sakura supiera para comprobar lo que él pensaba.**

**.Escucho una llamada telefónicas que más lo de la carta termino por destruir a nuestro joven oji ambar.**


	4. Viviendo en convivencia

**Viviendo Juntos**

Normal = eh… normal

"_cursiva" =_pensamiento y/o recuerdo

**Negrita =** diálogo

(n/s) = notas de la autora

**Capitulo anterior:**

-Jóvenes que bueno que los veo, venía a avisarles que sus cosas ya están en nuestra mansión y que a partir de este momento vivirán en nuestra mansión-Nos avisó mi tío con su característica sonrisa que nadie le quitaba… 3…..2…..1:

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritaron los chicos al unísimo para eso nosotras y mi tío ya estábamos 10 cuadras adelantados así que imagínense el gritaso que pegaron... Escuche a Mei y Sak reír por lo bajo cuchicheando anda a saber qué pero su mirada se veía maliciosa yo alce una ceja _"Y ahora que se trae sakura i meiling entre manos"_

_**Ahora el capítulo:**_

_**Shaoran POV:**_

_ **-Mierda este día no puede ir peor, primero nos tenemos que ir caminando porque las chicas ya se fueron, segundo: el traidor de Eriol salió huyendo y tercero: Sakura está usando una voz que hasta a una hormiga le daría escalofríos-**__replicaba en tono de reproche Shaoran_

_**-Es verdad amigo, pero ve el lado positivo vamos a poder hacerles la vida imposible-**__ ese comentario llamo la atención de los 4 (Eriol huyo) _

_**-¿Cómo podemos vengarnos de ellas?-**__preguntaba Lien que ya andaba maquinando venganzas_

_-__**Fácil podemos mm romper todas sus carpetas, pintarles el cabello mientras duermen, convertirlas en ratas encerrarlas en jaulas y dárselas a los gatos-**__ Lince ya andaba diciendo uno que otro plan mientras la cara de shaoran era todo un poema _

_**-Se están olvidando de algo muy importante...-**__declaro Yamasaki, todos lo miraron expectantes de su respuesta__**- Fuimos nosotros los que comenzamos la pelea y es por nuestra culpa el castigo- **__pensaba pensador Yamasaki_

**-Es verdad pero no hay nada mejor que molestar a esas muñequitas de vidriería- **Decía Kenji en tono medio sabiondo medio desilusión

**-MMM si en eso tienes razón es lo mejor, la cara de enfado de Meiling no tiene precio-**comentó burlón Líen.

**-Jajajaja te gusta Meiling jajá-** dijo Lince agarrándose el estómago de tanto reír

**-¿QUE? ¡NO!-**dijo líen pero no lo escuchábamos**-Entonces a ti te gusta NAOKO-**gritó

Lince se quedó congelado

**-Pff a mi gustarme Naoko...-**lince y Líen estaban muy nerviosos _"parece que los descubrimos"_ pensé.

**-Están enamorados, están enamorados-** canturreábamos Kenji, Yamasaki, Eriol (al muy traidor le agarró miedo el koko y volvió con nosotros) y yo

**-Si a mí me gusta Naoko a… a… a Kenji le gusta ¡Rika!-** grito nerviosísimo Lince

**-Eh! A mí no me metan-**Todos lo quedamos mirando por unos segundos antes de echarnos a reír

**-JAJA no puede ser... Te gusta Rika! JAJA-**todos nos agarrábamos el estómago de tanta risa

**-¿Qué? A mí no me gusta**-el muy idiota trata de hablar y no puede**- Yamasaki es** **novio de Chiharu-** gritó Kenji eso llamó mi atención ¿Cómo dicen que dijo?

**-Es solo por información-** se defendió un Yamasaki que a mi parecer estaba ¿Sonrojado?**- No olvidemos que Eriol está enamorado de su querida TOMOYIN-** decía en tono meloso de chica Yamasaki

**-Ya dejen de joder, aquí el enamorado es XIAO LANG de SAKURA-** eso me puso de un tono carmín le dije al muy idiota que no dijera nada

Todos me quedaron mirando yo les lance una mirada fulminante y me comenzaron a seguir rumbo a la "Gran casa".

**Sakura POV:**

**-Deben estar bromeando ¿Cómo es posible que Shaoran justo****SHAORAN ocupe la habitación frente a la mía?-** Eso quiere decir que va a ser al primero que vea al iniciar el día _"Sakurita no sé de qué te quejas nada mejor que comenzar el día viendo al chico que te gusta ¿o me equivoco?"_

**-Sakurita lo siento mucho ya no hay más nada que hacer Meiling dormirá con Naoko, Chiharu con Rika y tú con Tomoyo-** Decía mi abuela en tono conciliador

Iba a decir algo pero en eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a los chicos que según parece recién llegaban nosotras nos miramos y con una seña nuestro abuelo nos indicó que los lleváramos a sus habitaciones

**-Líen compartirá habitación con Lince, Kenji con Yamasaki y Shaoran con Eriol, chicas ya saben que hacer-** eso fue lo último que escuche decir a mi abuelo y aquí estamos guiando a los chicos a sus respectivas habitaciones Meiling y Naoko guían Líen y lince, Rika y Chiharu a Kenji y Yamasaki mientras que Tommy y yo a Eriol y a Shaoran

-Chicos aquí son sus habitaciones las de ustedes son las de la derecha las nuestras de la izquierda… ¿Alguna pregunta?- dije con el tono frio que use anteriormente

**Tomoyo, Rica Chiharu Meiling Naoko Kenji Líen Lince Yamasaki Eriol y Shaoran POV:**

WOW Sakura tiene algo no es común en ella hablar con ese tono

"_Parece que jue le contagio lo frio de su personalidad ya que Sakurita parece Jue2" pensaron todos a la ves_

**Sakura POV:**

Todos asintieron, hecho esto cada uno entro a su habitación con Mei nos dirigimos miradas cómplices

"_Esto va a estar muy bueno ya quiero ver sus caras cuando vean nuestra sorpresita" pensaron a la vez Sakura y Meiling_

Todas entramos a mi pieza mía y de Tommy claro, entramos nos sentamos en la cama y al escuchar el sonido de todas las puertas cerrarse largamos un suspiro

**-Bueno ya está hecho oficialmente vivimos bajo un mismo techo-** dijo una desganada Naoko con un toque ilusión en su vos queda revelar que...:

Rika está enamorada de Kenji.

Naoko de Lince.

Chiharu de Yamasaki.

Meiling de Líen.

Tomoyo de Eriol.

Y bueno yo de Xiao lang alias: Shaoran.

Yo la quede mirando con pena la verdad entendía como se sentía yo me sentía igual así que me propuse averiguar que rayos le paso para actuar así con nosotras y para eso voy a necesitar ayuda de mis amigas y mis guardianes, de Eriol y de IERAN LI además de la "ayuda" de mi hermano touya

**-Ya chicas no seré la más observadora del mundo pero no es necesario que finjan más porque yo ya me di cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia los chicos**-dije con un tono medio dolorido

**-Sakurita perdónanos teníamos miedo-** Dijo Chiharu en nombre de todas

**-Descuiden la verdad que yo tampoco les dije que no he olvidado a Shaoran, en realidad yo lo sigo queriendo…-**no aguante más y rompí en llanto.

**Meiling POV:**

Vi como Sakura rompía en llanto y una punzada me agarro en el pecho además de rabia como era posible que mi primo dudara del amor de Sakura cuando ella se la pasaba llorando por el _"Lo que pasa es que Xiao lang es un idiota ciego que no escucha a nadie" pensé_

En eso tocan la puerta dirigí mi mirada y todas estaban con lágrimas en los ojos incluyéndome así que me limpie las lágrimas y me dirigí a la puerta al abrirla me topé con fox, Wolf y spinel sunn ellos al ver a Sakura se le acercaron y no sé cómo hicieron pero de un momento a otro Sakura ya estaba parada sin lágrimas y sonriéndonos. En eso…

**Sakura POV:**

Estaba llena en llanto cuando los guardianes vinieron a darnos la señal eso me devolvió la sonrisa sé que lo que hicimos es malo pero valía la pena por ver sus caras dirigí mi mirada a Meiling y con los dedos hice los números

3… 2… 1…

Se abre la puerta a todo lo que da y se deja ver a 6 chicos en pijamas rosas con ositos verdes, con almohadas rosas en las manos y llenos de harina que nos fulminaban con la mirada… yo me tapé la boca con la mano tratando de no reírme mire a Meiling y ella estaba igual que yo en eso se acercó hacia mí y me susurro bajito:

**-Con esto declaramos guerra pero ya tenemos varios haces bajo la manga, jaja las chicas del colegio pagaran muy bien por estas fotos-**Yo la mire sin entender hasta que caí en cuenta de que todas las chicas les estaban sacando fotos yo aproveche e hice lo mismo, pero no encontraba un buen ángulo para la foto de Shaoran en eso se adelantó me tomo de la muñeca (Lo que hizo que me sonrojara y ¿Shaoran también? No, no puede ser) y me llevo a su habitación al entrar en esta vi la obra maestra creada por Meiling y por mí:

La mitad de pieza de Shaoran pintada de rosa su cama toda violeta con mariposas y ositos por todas partes además del piso cubierto de harina, mientras que la mitad de Eriol estaba intacta ya que puse un escudo para que no se manchara ni nada, ya no pude aguantar más y eché a reír con todo, las demás escucharon y vinieron a ver qué pasaba al llegar y ver lo que pasaba se echaron a reír junto conmigo, con Meiling chocamos los 5 en señal de éxito

**-Quiero cambiarme de habitación-**Exigió Shaoran, yo negué con la cabeza y dije mientras el fruncía el ceño:

**-Lo siento mucho pero te aguantaras ya mañana te ayudaremos a limpiar este desorden**- dije yo muy divertida _"y sonrojada" _si conciencia no necesito que me lo recuerdes a cada segundo del día bueno ¿En qué iba? ah si, muy divertida por la expresión de Shaoran

**-CHICOS A COMER-** el grito de mi tía Sonomi resonó por todo el lugar

**-SII ya vamos-**respondimos a coro, todos ya estaban abajo cuando me dispuse a bajar también me di cuenta que Shaoran ya estaba limpiando la harina que había en su habitación, yo me acerque y con un movimiento de manos toda la harina y la aspiradora desaparecieron, Shaoran se dio vuelta y yo en un movimiento ya estaba a pocos centímetros de el:

-**Hubieras tardado mucho si lo hacías solo, déjalo y baja a comer o te enfermaras-**Le dije medio nerviosa.

**Shaoran POV:**

"_Se preocupó por mí, eso quiere decir que le importo… va no creo debo estar delirando… Sakura tiene razón mejor bajo a comer de una vez por todas__"_ deje de pensar tome de la mano a Sakura y baje junto con ella al comedor al llegar todos nos quedaron viendo raro en eso caí en cuenta de que agarraba la mano de Sakura

"_Mierda ya se debe haber dado cuenta de que seguís enamorado de ella, seguramente se burlara de ti"_ pensé con decepción, solté la mano de Sakura y me senté rápidamente mientras ella seguía ahí parada mirando a un punto fijo… la vi sacudir la cabeza y sentarse a comer

**Sakura POV:**

Terminamos de comer y subimos todas juntas a mi habitación para charlar un rato antes de irnos a dormir:

**-Te agarro la mano eso significa que todavía te quiere-**Chillo una emocionada Chiharu

**-Ahora lo que resta es averiguar qué fue lo que le paso al CABEZA DE GUSANO que tengo por primo- **Sentencio Meiling con un puño levantado

Yo me reí al notar que Meiling utilizó el apodo que cree, luego negué con la cabeza y Salí del cuarto, al salir me encontré con que Shaoran iba a tocar la puerta con un dedo lo hice retroceder y cerré la puerta detrás de mi

**-Solo venía a decirte que no te ilusiones solo porque te agarre la mano-**dijo frio Shaoran

**-Y yo venía a decirte que Si tú no me dices que paso yo lo averiguare y sea como sea sabré la verdad-** le dije en mi tono común de siempre

**-¿Por qué averiguar? si quieres te la digo ahora mismo aunque ya deberías saber-** me dijo Shaoran con lo que pude distinguir como rencor en su voz

**-Entonces dímelo, DIME POR QUE RAYOS ME TRATAS ASI DIMELO SHAORAN- **Le grite con lágrimas en los ojos.

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**Ya se que me van a querer matar por dejar el capítulo incompleto pero bue es para agregarle algo de suspenso, igual si creen que esta historia terminara pronto están equivocados porque esta historia tiene para rato**

**AGRADECIMIENTOD AAA: **

**Misaos: Me agrada mucho saber que te sigue gustando la historia**

**Kagome55: Me alegra saber que no abandonaste la historia y quédate tranquila 1que no pienso hacer sufrir mucho más a Sakurita porque a mí tampoco me gusta verla llorar **** pero bue es necesario **

**En los próximos capítulos:**

**SHINGO ES MI PRIMO SHAORAN LI ERES UN IDIOTA- **el sonido de la cachetada resonó en todo el lugar Sakura salió llorando

…**...**

**¿Qué es ese temblor?-**estaba realmente aterrado no quería que le pasara nada a Sakura, todo estaba temblando, cuando salimos afuera una silueta negra nos esperaba... antes de que alguno reaccionara lanzo una esfera negra que choco contra Sakura

**SAKURAA- no no la podía perder no ahora que sabía la verdad.**


	5. Desearía detener el tiempo

**Ojala pudiera detener el tiempo y regresarlo para corregir mis errores**

Normal = eh… normal

"_cursiva" =_pensamiento y/o recuerdo

Negrita = diálogo

(n/s) = notas de la autora

**Shaoran POV:**

Cuando le iba a contestar se desmayó, Daidouji se la llevo diciendo que me fuera a dormir y no me le acercara.

Me retire a mí habitación y me recosté en la cama mirando al techo ya que Eriol se encontraba dormido. Por un momento creí que ella aceptaría su error que me pediría perdón y estaríamos juntos pero no… jamás voy a olvidar el día en que todo quedo claro para mi…

**Flash Back:**

_**-Shaoran te acaba de llegar una carta de Sakurita-**__Vino alegre Meiling, le hice una seña y salió de la habitación con una mirada picara… yo me sonroje "Meiling y Tomoyo se parecen, las dos son mal pensadas" pensé_

_Me dispuse a leer la carta la cual decía:_

_13 de Julio, Tomoeda, Japón_

_Querido Shaoran:_

_Me alegró recibir mucho tu última carta, perdona que no te escribiera es que ha habido algunos inconvenientes ¡NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE!... __Es solo que ¡eh tenido exámenes de Matemática! Y bueno gracias a Shingo pude aprobar, él es muy buena persona tendrías que conocerlo se parece mucho a ti es bueno, alegre, muy bueno en matemáticas, celoso. En fin son muy parecidos aunque él es medio como decirlo… Descuidado casi se mata, hizo un conjuro de tele-transportación, le salió mal y por eso permanecerá 2 meses en el hospital casi me muero cuando me entere no soportaría que le pasara algo,__ cambiando de tema._

_¿Cómo está todo haya? Espero que bien no soporto las ansias de verte Eh… (Tonta Sakura) de verlos, sabes pronto será el baile me gustaría ir contigo pero como no estas…. Espero que pronto estén de visita, capaz que pueda ir para allá todavía no lo sé__, pero ten por seguro que ansío volver a verte, abrazarte y por fin… (Sonrojo)... Cuando vuelvas tengo muchas ganas de verte así que ¿no tardes mucho si?_

_Si dudas de mí no tienes porque ya que yo solo te quiero a ti (Sonrojo), espero que tú tampoco me hayas olvidado… Bueno espero tu respuesta deséame suerte con el examen de mañana (Mañana tengo examen de Biología__) bueno tengo que irme sino vigilo al glotón de kero nos quedaremos sin cena_

_No olvides que solo te quiero a ti no importa que pase Por más lindo que sea el chico que se me declare lo rechazare por ti_

_TE AMO NO LO OLVIDES_

_Tu Sakura_

_**-Ese verso ah que se refería que era igual a mí me está dejando por ese no, Esto no puede ser voy ya mismo a Japón-**__Estaba desesperado no quería que mi Sakura me abandonara solo por estar lejos.. Tomé mi chaqueta y sin decir nada a nadie Salí en el primer vuelo a Japón que encontré._

_Cuando llegue a suelo japonés lo primero que hice fue tele-transportarme a la casa de Sakura, me acerque a la puerta y entre con sumo cuidado intuí que estaba sola en su cuarto ya que no la encontraba subí las escaleras rumbo al cuarto y cuando iba a abrir la puerta me di cuenta que Mi sakura hablaba por teléfono celular con alguien, (La llamada estaba en alta voz) y lo que escuche me partió el corazón:_

_**-Vamos Sakurita, por favor ven conmigo al baile**__-Decía un chico, eso me lleno de coraje mira que invitarla así nada más grrr…._

_**-Shingo no se para que quieres que vaya contigo- **_**Shingo, Shingo ese idiota quiere a sakura pues antes de tenerla tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.**

_**-Porfa! Sakurita no seas mala y ven conmigo al baile te necesito- **__Suficiente donde vive, ese idiota se ganó una buena golpiza_

_**-Singo ¿si te digo que si dejaras de perseguirme por todas partes rogando de rodillas que valla contigo?-**__La persiguió por todo el colegio, este idiota ya se ganó golpiza doble y más le vale que cuelgue si no quiere una triple más colgarlo del puente más alto de Tomoeda de la ropa interior_

_**-Hay que mala que eres Sakura lo único que quiero es que me acompañes, además ya me has rechazado varias veces y no tienes con quien ir así que ¿Por qué no?-**__Una sonrisa surco mi cara, no me agradaba a la idea de que tantos idiotas se le declararan pero que los rechazara por mí era bastante reconfortante_

_**-Está bien iré contigo Shingo, después de todo no tengo nadie más con quien ir y la idea de permanecer toda la noche sola sentada en una silla mirando como todos se divierten no me apetece así que si iré contigo-**__Mi sonrisa se desvaneció era entendible que Sakura lo aceptara después de todo era yo el idiota que no le pidió ser la novia, el idiota que no regreso cuando en realidad podía solo por tener miedo que al regresar Sakura lo dejara porque le parecía menos atractivo a ya no lo quería._

_Salí de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos y regrese inmediatamente a Hong Kong, al regresar mi actitud cambio completamente ya no sonreía ya no hablaba ni confiaba en ninguno solo en Eriol y en mis amigos, mi familia se preocupó mucho y me pregunto yo no respondía solo me iba y los ignoraba cuando se acercaban a los chicos solo les dije que Sakura quería a otro a ese tal Shingo todos me digron que capaz confundía las cosas pero al mostrarles la llamada que grabe de Sakura hablando con ese tipejo (Si lo grabe y ¿Qué?) ellos estuvieron de mi lado y dejaron de hablarle._

_Al regresar a Tomoeda y ver a Sakura correr hacia nosotros y abrazar a Meiling para después venir hacia mí y besarme la mejilla rompió lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón actué frío con ella y le pedí que nunca más lo hiciera pude ver como se le destrozaba el alma al yo decir eso pero se lo merecía comparado con su traición lo mío solo era una simple INDIFERENCIA_

**Fin de Flash Back**

"_Es por eso que nunca más tengo que acercarme a ella"_ pensé y me acosté a dormir, solo para soñar con ella al lado mío abrazándome y diciéndome cosas dulces como: "Te quiero mi Lobito"

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola a todos! Perdonen que no hubiera subido nada pero es que estaba en blanco pero por suerte lo supere y como recompensa por haber esperado subiré 3 capítulos seguidos para que disfruten, como siempre mis agradecimientos a:**

**Misaos: Gracias Gracias y mil Gracias tus comentario siempre me ponen de buen humor, quédate tranquila que si tu pides que Shao sufra pues una escritora tiene que tomar en cuenta la opinión de sus lectores así que nuestro querido oji-ambar sufrirá bastante Cachetadas, ataques mas el súper enojo de Sakura **

**Paolka: me agrada de que decidieras leer la historia y te gustara espero que no la abandones y sigas hasta el final, gracias por comentar**

**Feruzii: Ya pronto lo sabras no te impacientes gracias por comentar.**

**Anónimo s: Me alegra que siguieras leyendo, tus caritas me hicieron reír mucho **** y como pediste más apariciones de Jue el aparecerá más seguido al igual que los demás guardianes, gracias por escribir**

**Sara: Me alegra que me entiendas porque si les digo ustedes podrían haber adivinado este capítulo y digamos que yo quería confundirlos, gracias por escribir.**

**Perdonen que justo los haya dejado en eso también me disculpo por desmayar a Sakurita antes de que supiera la verdad pero entiendan que si se enteraba esta serie acabaría demasiado rápido ¿no creen?**

**Bueno me despido adiosito**

**Sakuranoel**


	6. Los Juegos del Hambre

**Los juegos del hambre**

Normal = eh… normal

"_cursiva" =_pensamiento y/o recuerdo

Negrita = diálogo

(n/s) = notas de la autora

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-Ahora lo que resta es averiguar qué fue lo que le paso al CABEZA DE GUSANO que tengo por primo-Sentencio Meiling con un puño levantado

Yo me reí al notar que Meiling utilizó el apodo que cree, luego negué con la cabeza y Salí del cuarto, al salir me encontré con que Shaoran iba a tocar la puerta con un dedo lo hice retroceder y cerré la puerta detrás de mi

-Solo venía a decirte que no te ilusiones solo porque te agarre la mano-dijo frío Shaoran

-Y yo venía a decirte que Si tú no me dices que paso yo lo averiguare y sea como sea sabré la verdad- le dije en mi tono común de siempre

-¿Por qué averiguar? si quieres te la digo ahora mismo aunque ya deberías saber- me dijo Shaoran con lo que pude distinguir como rencor en su voz

-Entonces dímelo, DIME POR QUE RAYOS ME TRATAS ASI DIMELO SHAORAN-Le grite con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Ahora el capítulo de hoy:**

**Sakura POV:**

Me levante mire el reloj y para mi sorpresa eran las 5:30am podría irme a dormir pero no tengo sueño me sentía extraña no recordaba que Shaoran me hubiera respondido mm bueno me levante de la cama (ya que hasta entonces estaba sentada sobre ella) y me puse el uniforme luego agarre mi bolso y revise que todo estuviera en su lugar pero algo faltaba… ah si metí cuidadosamente a mis guardianes dentro del bolso (para no despertarlos) y baje al comedor

El llegar y no ver a nadie me extrañó un poco ya que usualmente era yo quien se levantaba última jamás me había pasado que fuera yo la primera en la casa en levantarse, bueno me dispuse a hacer un desayuno para todos el cual consistía en:

Para los tíos y mamá y papá era: Café endulzado con dos cucharitas de azúcar y medialunas.

Para los chicos: Leche chocolatada con panqueques (los panqueques con dulce de leche)

Para Shaoran: leche chocolatada, una barra de chocolate, un panquesito y panqueques con quero. (N/S: Si Sak consiente mucho a Shaorancito y este ni cuenta pero bue)

Para las chicas: Jugo de Naranja con panqueque (los panqueque con quero)

Bueno al terminar de preparar todo lo serví en la mesa y me dispuse a tomar mi desayuno mientras leía un libro acerca de magia, el libro se llamaba "The power of light" este trataba sobre la magia de la luz y lo que eso conlleva además de traer todos los hechizos que existen, este libro era el único que había y me pertenecía a mí ya que secretamente el mago Clow me lo había dejado, continuando… me encontraba desayunando tranquilamente cuando escuche que todos estaban bajando las escaleras, al llegar al comedor sus caras no tenían precio todos estaban con la boca abierta (Incluyendo a Touya, Yukito y Shaoran) a mí me pareció extraño yo miraba a todos lados buscando que es lo que veían mientras decía

**-¡Ey! que pasa yo no veo nada… -**decía yo dejando de mirar a los costados para ahora mirar a todos los que estaban en la puerta del comedor que por suerte era bastante grande ya que si no más de la mitad se quedaría afuera, mi mamá fue la primare en reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse y probar un poco de su desayuno al tragarlo chillo como loca y se paró a apretujarme

**-Ay Sakurita que rico desayuno preparas, tendrías que cocinar todos los días-**Mamá seguía apretándome y yo ya estaba media violeta por falta de aire** - Es mas de ahora en adelante tu cocinaras siempre ¿Qué les parece la idea?-**Pregunto mamá mirando a todos al no recibir respuesta dijo en tono de reproche**-No puede ser que no quieran que mi hijita cocine, bueno entonces cada una de las comidas las preparare yo-**termino por decir

Decir que todos se abalanzaron es poco:

**-¡NO, NO Y NO SAKURA COCINARA SIEMPRE!-**gritaron todos al mismo tiempo ya que ninguno quería morir de indigestión

**-¡Qué malos ustedes! Para que sepan mi hijita salió a mí así que su maestría de cocinar se debe a mí-**Reclamo mamá mientras les dirigía una mirada fulminante a todos-**Además Fujitaka dice que cocino delicioso ¿o no cariño?**- Pregunto, ofendida al ver que papá no decía nada le dirigió una mirada Súper-fulminante yo trague una risita era gracioso ver a mama enojada pero aún más gracioso era escuchar a papa tragar pesado ya que sabía lo que se le venía encima, lo vi mirar a los demás en busca de apoyo el cual no recibió ya que todos estaban con gotas en la cabeza, en eso yo y mi tía Sonomi rompimos en risa

**-Ja Ja Ja-**Las dos reíamos sin parar cuando dijimos al mismo tiempo- **Fujitaka/Papá estas en problemas-**Las dos reíamos mientras mamá asentía sin quitar su mirada fulminante de Papá, una vez nos calmamos me dispuse a tranquilizar los ánimos

**-Bueno me ha costado mucho hacer este desayuno así que por favor siéntense a desayunar-**Dije, todos se sentaron a desayunar menos mamá que ya iba a refutar cuando me acerque y le dije en un susurro**-Tranquila hoy papá tiene el día libre así que aprovéchalo para torturarlo-**Dije con voz maquiavélica, mamá se rio bajito asintiendo a la vez que se disponía a desayunar, yo adoraba a papá pero me encantaba verlo pidiendo de rodillas a mama que lo perdonara, ellos aunque los años habían pasado se seguían queriendo tanto, eso es lo que más me hacía feliz ya que gracias a mi mis padres volvieron a estar juntos, en eso mi tío carraspeo tratando de decir algo:

**-Familia tengo algo a que decir me duele en el alma tener que aceptarlo pero comprendan que si no aceptamos cerraran la escuela y nos denunciaran por no participar-**Escuchaba decir a mi tío con voz dolorosa mi tía y mi madre se taparon la boca con las manos largándose a llorar gritando

-**NO, NO PUEDE SER NUESTRA NIÑITAS NO-**Se veían desconsoladas Yukito y Touya se acercaron y las abrasaron, ninguno de nosotros 12 entendía nada mire interrogante a mi abuelo que respondió:

**-Mis niñas pequeñas-** Dijo refiriéndose a nosotras las chicas ya que para él sus nietas de sangre o no, todas éramos sus pequeñas aunque Tommy y yo éramos sus favoritas pero eso era un secreto**-Lo que su tío iba a decir antes de que lo interrumpieran es que este año ustedes 12 han sido elegidos para participar en "los juegos del hambre" claro que les falta un integrante pero de eso me ocupare yo-**largo un sollozo-**como sabrán los juegos se hacen cada 10 años y 13 estudiantes de cada escuela de magia, 6 chicas y 7 chicos son elegidos para participar en estos y que si no participan cerraran la escuela y los dejaran a todos en la bancarrota, es por eso que es obligatorio participar quieran o no-**Termino por decir con voz lúgubre

**-Las reglas del juego son: _Participan 6 chicas y 7 chicos ni más ni menos, y todos están en el mismo equipo por eso no pueden separarse en ningún momento**

**_No puede morir ningún integrante del equipo de **

**Suceder esto el integrante tendrá que ser remplazado**

**Instantáneamente o si el equipo quiere seguirán jugando**

**Con un integrante menos.**

**_Solo se puede llevar: los objetos mágicos necesarios, los guardianes si es que tienen, agua, comida y de ser necesario caballos de montar**

**_No se puede llevar ningún objeto electrónico, de ser así morirán o serán encerrados.**

Termino por decir Yukito en su voz pude notar cierta tristeza, a él le daba mucha tristeza que nosotros fuéramos a los juegos lo peor es que no sabíamos si regresaríamos con vida y eso para nuestros familiares iba a ser muy angustiante

**-¿Quién fue el animal que invento esos juegos y por qué?-**Pregunta Yamasaki agarrando protectoramente de la cintura a Chiharu esta se sonroja pero fija su mirada en mi padre que procede a explicar por qué, claro después de colocar un campo de aislamiento para que no nos escucharan las "malas lenguas"

**-Como saben el concilio fue tomado por Azagir un mago oscuro hace 100 años y desde entonces jamás se ha recuperado la cabeza principal del concilio, bueno Azagir creo los juegos con el propósito de eliminar a los magos de la luz osea los magos de magia buena-**Explico cautelosamente tratando de que nadie perdiera el hilo de la conversación.

**-Bueno, este juego consiste en cumplir una misión secreta que te dan al llegar al bosque, para cumplir con la misión debes afrontar muchos peligros que en la mayoría se pierden vidas, actualmente el concilio es dirigido por el sucesor de Azagir, su bisnieto Karujino, bueno este como saben no romperá la "Tradición"-**Contesto mi tío Misaki una vez hubo recuperado el habla

**-Entonces ¿Cuándo comienzan los juegos?-**Pregunte cautelosamente

**-Comienzan Mañana a las 12 de la mañana-** Respondió mi abuelos sorprendido.

-**Creí que te negarías, comenzarías a gritar o a decir que es injusto-**Respondió mi Hermano en tono burlón y visiblemente igual de sorprendido al igual que el resto de la familia yo le dirigí una mirada de enfado y conteste:

**-En realidad creo que lo común es que lo hubiera hecho**-Conteste pensativa llevándome un dedo a la mejilla**-Pero si no se puede hacer nada ¿Qué caso tiene negarse a participar?, además, si llegaran a herirnos tranquilamente yo…**-en eso me quede callada al darme cuenta de lo que casi dije

Toda mi familia incluyendo a las chicas me miraron acusadoramente como diciendo "Casi metes la pata Sakura", y como no, si casi revelo que soy el hada de la vida, lo que pasa es que se sabe que existe pero no saben que soy yo, por eso en las clases de magia uso la menor cantidad de poder posible para no levantar sospechas al igual que lo hace Tommy, además de que si llegara a usar alguna vez creo que los derrotaría a todos juntos con solo levantar la mano puesto que mis poderes combinados con los de Tommy pueden llegar a revivir el planeta entero, es por eso que no tenemos que decir nada las chicas lo saben todo pero los chicos (menos Eriol y Yamasaki a los que les tuvimos que contar) no lo saben, bueno cambiando de tema..

**-Debido a que participaran en estos juegos los siguientes 2 días no irán a clase así que vayan a cambiarse, chicas dentro de 15 minutos las quiero a todas en el área de entrenamiento VIP y ustedes chicos los quiero en el área de entrenamiento VIP2-** Termino por decir mi abuelo todos asentimos y subimos a nuestras habitaciones todos excepto Shaoran y yo, iba a preguntarle porque no subía cuando se me acerco me abrazo con fuerza y me dio un beso en la mejilla, eso hizo que me sonrosara.

**Shaoran POV:**

No puede ser ¿Ir nosotros a los juegos? Eso significa que las posibilidades de que tenga un futuro se reducen de 100% a 1.5%, y las de todos los demás también… Incluyendo a Sakura que era la que más le preocupaba después de que ayer se desmayara antes de que el pudiera contestar a su pregunta, tenía que sentirla cerca en ese momento, no me importo nada espere a que se fueran todos y me acerque a ella la abrase con todo el amor que podía y le di un beso en la mejilla, nos quedamos un rato así hasta que del segundo piso se escucharon los chillidos de mi prima, Daidouji y las demás, ese gritito hizo que me separara repentinamente de ella, al mirarla descubrí que estaba completamente roja, bien podía competir contra un tomate maduro, y por cómo me miraba y por el calor que sentía en las mejillas yo debería estar igual.

**-Emm y-yo m-mejor subo a cambiarme para el entrenamiento, t-tu deberías hacer l-lo mismo-**Me dijo Mi flor _"Mi flor Shaoran deja de ser tan cursi y acuérdate de que dijo que estaba muy enamorada"_ me recordé, no podía hablar así que asentí con la cabeza, cuando pensé que se iba a ir se acercó hasta mí y beso dulcemente mi mejilla, luego salió corriendo con toda la cara roja.

Hay Sakura como desearía estar a tu lado, poder abrazarte como lo hice besarte pero no en la mejilla sino en tus tentadores labios, pero tú debes seguir queriendo a ese otro y yo ya me he resignado

**-Mi amo si tanto quiere a la señorita Sakura, ganese su amor devuelta no importa que ella quiera a otro usted si lo intenta puede conquistarla-**me dijo Wolf mientras Fox asentía dándole la razón, pensé en lo que me dijeron y tenían razón no me rendiría al amor de Sakura tan fácil, yo lucharía por ella

**-Tienen razón no puedo rendirme tan fácil, ustedes me ayudaran-**respondí ahora muy seguro de mí mismo recobrando la alegría perdida nada mejor que recuperar a mi querida flor de cerezo

"_Hay si el amo Shaoran supiera que no tiene que hacer ningún esfuerzo porque Sakura ya está perdidamente enamorada de él todo sería más fácil" _pensaron los dos guardianes al mismo tiempo

**POV NORMAL:**

Todos se cambiaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas áreas de entrenamiento luego 6 horas de entrenamiento intensivo para reforzar sus habilidades ya eran las 8 de la noche, cada uno se volvió a su habitación para bañarse, cambiarse de ropa, armar el equipaje con todo lo necesario y curar una que otra herida que se habían hecho durante el entrenamiento, una vez todos listos, bajaron al comedor, para despedirse de sus familiares ya que en este mismo momento tendrían que salir directo a bosque para llegar a tiempo por supuesto que los guardianes: Jue, Kero, Biako, Megumi, Ruby Moon, Espinel sunn, Wolf, Fox, Mishu y Michi fueron con ellos (Yukito se ofreció a ser el integrante numero 13)

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola! ****Bueno este capítulo lo estoy subiendo junto al 5 y al 6 por cierto sé que lo de "Los Juegos del Hambre" quedo fuera de lugar pero acabo de leer el libro y me gustó tanto que decidí hacer algo parecido.**

**Bueno los dejo GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Sakuranoel**


	7. Todo era un plan?

**Todo era un plan?**

Normal = eh… normal

"_cursiva" =_pensamiento y/o recuerdo

Negrita = diálogo

(n/s) = notas de la autora

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**POV NORMAL:**

Todos se cambiaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas áreas de entrenamiento luego 6 horas de entrenamiento intensivo para reforzar sus habilidades ya eran las 8 de la noche, cada uno se volvió a su habitación para bañarse, cambiarse de ropa, armar el equipaje con todo lo necesario y curar una que otra herida que se habían hecho durante el entrenamiento, una vez todos listos, bajaron al comedor, para despedirse de sus familiares ya que en este mismo momento tendrían que salir directo a bosque para llegar a tiempo por supuesto que los guardianes: Jue, Kero, Biako, Megumi, Ruby Moon, Espinel sunn, Wolf, Fox, Mishu y Michi fueron con ellos (Yukito se ofreció a ser el integrante numero 13)

**Ahora el capítulo de hoy:**

**Sakura POV****:**

Estábamos casi llegando al lugar indicado "El bosque de la verdad"…. Mi hermano me conto que siempre se hacen ahí porque es el único lugar en donde no se puede hacer trampa o mentir quieras o no, de ahí su nombre "en el bosque de la verdad, todo lo oculto sale a relucir" nos habían dicho en la clase de "Como guiarse en lugares mágicos" de la profesora Monrrow (una señora esquelética, canosa, de nariz grande y puntiaguda, muy malhumorada pero muy sabia).

**-uff! Al fin llegamos una hora más y moría del cansancio-** escuche que se quejaba Lien mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras era secundado por todos los chicos que estaban en las mismas condiciones

**-Dejan de quejarse parecen ancianitas-** los reprendía Meiling enojada, eso se ve que irio su orgullo como hombres porque en 2 segundos ya estaban todos parados en pose defensiva mirándonos furiosos (con "todos" me refiero a todos menos yukito).

**-Como si ustedes no estuvieran cansadas, ustedes no soportan tanto como nosotros-** recalco Shaoran mirándonos significativamente, suficiente estábamos hartas de tantas discusiones así que agarramos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos por nuestro camino:

**-Arruinaron todo TODO- **dijo una vos conocida para mí, al darme vuelta la misma Ieran li estaba parada mirándonos con reproche:

-**Sakurita nuestra linda cuñada, que lindo verte de vuelta no sé cómo xiao hizo para conseguir una novia tan linda como vos- **escuche, de repente era apretujada por las hermanas de Shaoran, cuando me soltaron mi madre apareció y dijo:

**-Chicos ustedes no fueron seleccionados para los juegos del hambre era un plan que hicimos para que vinieran aca y se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, al menos si los descubrían dejarían de pelear pero al ver que se estaban yendo cada uno por su lado tuvimos que resignarnos al plan A y utilizar el plan B-** esperen era todo una broma? Mire a los demás, estaban igual que yo… no dijimos nada ya que no queríamos seguir peleando.

**-Chicas perdonen por no haberles dicho pero les tenemos una sorpresa, no pregunten cual es porque no les diremos nada hasta llegar a casa donde están todos esperando-** dijo mi madre, nos fuimos todos del lugar.

Al llegar a casa todos estaban ahí mi madre se paro delante de nosotros nos miro y dijo:

**-Sakurita, Tommy un chico que ustedes conocen muy bien ha venido a vivir a Tomoeda alegando que el tiene el encargo de protegerlas-** No, no puede ser Shingo está en Inglaterra terminando sus estudios

**Shaoran POV:**

Apreté los puños quien se creía el tipejo este que todavía no aparecía en mi campo visual para venir acá y decir que él se encargaría de proteger a las chicas ese es nuestro trabajo no del tipejo ese que todavía no conocemos, dirigí mi mirada a los chicos y vi a Eriol y Yamasaki muy tranquilos a diferencia de los demás que se veían rodeados por auras negras

De pronto Kinomoto y Tsukishiro que estaban uno al lado del otro sin moverse se corrieron a los costados dejando ver a un chico de cabello rebelde color verde oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate oscuro se veía como de nuestra misma edad llevaba un jean azul, zapatillas conver, una remera verde y una chaqueta de color negro (n/s: perdonen no se describir muy bien a las personas)

Lo vi sonreír y abrir los brazos _"como si alguien se fuera a abalanzar sobre el"_ pensé pero de un momento a otro Daidouji y MI Sakura pegaron un gritito y se tiraron encima de él abrasándolo del cuello cada una a su costado, mis puños se crisparon qué diablos pasaba porque MI SAKURA abrazaba a ese tipejo que anda a saber si no era un acosador, pensé que Kinomoto lo agarraría del cuello y lo degollaría por abrazar a su hermana y a su prima pero en vez de eso solo sonrió al igual que Eriol y Yamasaki, ellos eran los únicos que entendían la situación porque los chicos y yo no entendíamos que es lo que estaba pasando, pero un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, mi mirada se ensombreció _"Él debe ser Shingo"_ pensé

**Notas de la autora::**

**Perdonen la tardanza en serio que tarde esta vez, pero bueno por fin les traigo el capítulo prometido… Esta serie iba a seguir mucho más pero perdí todos los capítulos que tenía escritos así que será más corta de lo previsto, pero no se3 preocupen muy pronto estaré subiendo otra historia mejor que esta, será con los mismos personajes y en compensación a esta historia que quedo corta la próxima será más larga y habrá mas magia.**

**Le agradezco mucho todos, y pido de vuelta mil disculpas por todo**

**SakuraNoel**


	8. NOTA AUTORA!

Em,,... HOLA! como sabrán les había dicho que esta historia seria mas corta de lo previsto pero... ENCONTRÉ LOS CAPÍTULOS PERDIDOS!así que esta semana estaré adaptándolos para que encajen con el drama que se esta produciendo en la historia así que... ESTO CONTINUA AMIGOS/AS!

Les pido de paso que me perdonen con la tardanza es que había perdido la contra y no podía entrar ademas de haber perdido los capitulo que repito LOS ENCONTRÉ!... jaja ok los dejo esta tarde si puedo subiré 3 capítulos mas ... no prometo nada porque depende de que mis hermanos me dejen la compu y como sabrán los/as que tienen hermanos/as ellos NUNCA te dan la compu ... jiji

Ok seguro se me nota que estoy muy feliz no? es que enserio creí que tendría que terminar esto rápido y el encontrar los caps me puso de re buen humor... bueno y para los que quieren saber sobre la nueva historia estoy terminando de corregir y editar los primeros 4 caps y si puedo los estaré subiendo hoy ... si no se puede el jueves que viene os juro (ahora hablo española (mandale) que subiré 4 caps de magia encantada y 6 de la nueva historia que por ahora no os rebelare el nombra

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

_**SakuraNoel**_


End file.
